Yugioh DX
by AHAV
Summary: Yugioh DX tells the story of two boys travelling in the worlds that monsters inhabit. There they discover that their worlds are in danger. Rated T for eventual mature content such as death and blood.And free cookies for who finds out what DX means.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh DX

Chapter 1-Prologue

In this world, duel monster has become incrasingly popular, so much that there are even schools to teach new aspiring are even those who make it a profession. Many people have fun playing this card game.

However... No one remembers anymore where this game has come from and it´s connection with the other worlds.

...

The digital clock marked 8:00 and beeped non-stopped, the room was completely messy:Clothes, cards and books scattered on the floor, even the pillow and the blanket that were supposed to be on the bed were on the ground. A blonde shorty boy slept and snored through this scene despite the alarm meant to wake him.

Then a second boy came inside the room, he looked around and sighed. "At least there isn´t food lying around like yesterday." He commented to himself as he approached the bed, stepping on a blouse on the process.

"Hey Matsu, wake up! COME ON WAKE UP!" He shouted out loud, being even louder than the alarm.

The sleeping boy finally awoke with a big yawn.

"What´s the ruckus Shuuto?" ´Matsu` inquired after opening his eyes wide.

The blond boy is named Daichi Matsumoto, he is fourteen years old already but his lenght is only 143cm, and the innocent expression of his blue eyes doesn´t helps he look mature at all, strangers calling him "kid" is pretty common. At this moment he is still wearing white pajamas and his hair is messy and spiky.

The other one is Shuuto Ryuzaki, he one year older than Daichi and looks more mature than him in many ways(not that this is some big accomplishment, it isn´t really that hard). He has shoulder lenght black hair, his green eyes often carry a serious expression and on his left ear there´s a silver cross-shaped earring. He is 164cm tall, by now he is wearing a black shirt and black pants. He is the only one who calls his friend Matsu.

The two of them live together in Shuuto´s house since two years ago when Daichi´s family dissapeared. While most believe the worst happened, they have faith they will see them again someday.

That´s why what Ryuzaki found this morning was sn exciting new enough to come and wae Matsumoto.

"There´s a box adressed to both of us ... and it says its from your brother."The black-haired boy answered with a grin.

"No way!"Exclaimmed the blond in kept his mouth open for a whole minute as Shuuto left his room and came back inside holding a small brown box in his hands.

"Look Daichi, it says: ' To my dear brother Dai and his best friend Shuuto, from Kaito.' Sounds like your brother right?" Shuuto received no verbal he saw the box being snapped from his hands by a energic Matsu.

"Aw man, it has no adress, how can we know where he has sent it from...Did he deliver it personally? No it can´t be, if he wasn´t far he would come to talk to me, yeah I know I will just open this damn box and see what´s inside." All this was said in about 10 seconds, it was hard to believe how a lazy person could suddenly get this hiperactive, in a blink of eyes he opened the box...Or more like destroyed he picked up the contents of the box.

"Th...There´s only two cards in here." Daichi added the box to the room´s mess by throwing it on the ground.

"It´s sure a strange gift to give to someone you don´t see for two years, but your brother always loved dueling didn´t he?"

"Yea... He is the one who taught me how to duel after all" After staring into the cards for a while, the blond handed one of them to Shuuto."I am sure this one is yours, the Ethereal Dragon."He said.

Shuuto´s eyes widened just by hearing the card´s name, when was this card released?He had never heard of it before.

"The Ethereal Dragon..... What´s your card Matsu?"

"Mine is the SuperNova Dragon, it looks pretty strong."

"How about we duel to test our new cards?"

"Yeah!"Daichi smiled and gathered the cards on the ground, it happens those were his deck, he also picked up his favorite black bonnet and wore it.

They both sat on the empty bed and faced each other.

"I must warn you though, I won´t lose to someone who leaves his deck on the ground."Shuuto provoked and smirked.

"We´ll see about that, you know that I always win at the end." Replied Daichi with yet another provocation.

Then they shuffled their decks, nowadays few people duel without using duel disks, but since there wasn´t much space on the room it wasn´t a good idea to use them.

"Alright, I will take the first turn. I summon the Ethereal Soldier (Atk1800/Def 0 level 4), then I place a face-down card and turn ends."Shuuto said and placed his cards on the field.

"My turn!Draw!I summon Eros, The Sun Spirit (Atk 1500/Def 1200 level 4) in attack position!And since I already know your Ethereal Soldier can´t defend your life points I will attack directly!."

"And of course I wouldn´t leave my field unguarded, right? I activate trap, negate attack to block your attack.

Daichi sighed and after looking through his hand mumbled "Your turn"

"Hehehe, I draw."Ryuuzaki made a pause in his dueling as he stared his next card in surprise."I´ve pulled it off, Matsu."He said grinning.

"Pulled off what?"

"Whatch this!I summon the tuner monster, Defender of the Ethereal World (Atk 0/ Def 2100 level 3), then I am tunning my ethereal soldier and my defender of the ethereal world to summon the Ethereal Dragon (Atk 2050/Def 2300 level 7)! "He said excitedly while placing his new card on the field.

"Now, I activate the Ethereal´s Dragon effect and turn him into Ethereal, what means I can attack you directly.

"Tch, if you attack me again I am done for."

"I set a face-down and end my turn."

Then, it was Matsumoto´s turn. He drew and then smiled.

"I summon the Sun Beast (Atk 1700/ Def 1400 lvl 4) and check this out, I play the spell card, lightwave tuning! It allows me to turn a level four light monster into a tuner monster, I will use it on the Sun Beast...Then.."

"You mean you too, huh?"

"I am tuning my level four sun beast with my level four Eros, the Sun Spirit and I summon the Supernova Dragon! (Atk 2800/Def 0 lvl 8)."

The duel as getting interesting, however the two boys could no longer pay attention to it. As soon as Daichi´s dragon was summoned the two cards started to shine brightly.

"Wha..." Before any of them had time to react to this, the light enveloped them, and they vanished from the room.

* * *

I finally finished this chapter...I feel that no matter how hard I tried it still sucks. Other  
duels will be more descriptive than this, since the monsters will appear.

Cards played:

Eros, The Sun Spirit

Lvl4-1500/1200 Fairy/Light

This card´s attack increases by 100 by each normal spell card in your graveyard

Sun Beast  
Lvl 4-1700-1400 Beast/Light  
When this card attacks no spell or trap cards can be activated.

Defender of Ethereal World  
ATK0/DEF 2100 Warrior/Earth/Tuner Level 3  
(no effect)

Ethereal Dragon  
ATK2050 DEF2300 Dragon/Dark/Synchro 7Stars  
Once per turn you can select a monster on the the end of your opponent´s next turn that monster gains the following effect: If this card attacks it must attack directly, in addition it cannot be selected as an attack target, and if it there are no other monsters that can be selected as an attack target on your side of the field your opponent monsters can attack directly.

Ethereal Soldier  
ATK1800/DEF0 Warrior/Dark Level 4  
This card cannot be select as an attack target, and if there are no other monsters that can be selected as an attack target on your side of the field, your opponent monsters can attack directly. This card has a piercing effect.

Lightwave Tuning  
Normal Spell  
Select 1 Level 4 Light monster your is treated as a tuner monster while it is face-up on the field.

Negate Attack  
Counter Trap  
Activate only when your opponent´s monster declares an the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh Dx

Chapter 2- The Sun Realm

"Is he alive?" Asked a thin childish voice.

"Humans stay immobie for long periods of times, its called sleeping"Said a second, more mature voice."HEY don´t poke him!"

When matsumoto finally opened his eyes, his first sight was a little monster whose body´s shape was the same than a five-pointed star. It wore a pair of brown boots in the two lower points, there were also a few red ribbons attacked to other points, but what was really outstanding was the face the eyes, completely white and deep and the mouth curved in a wicked smile.

Beside this monster there was one was slightly taller and wore a magician´s hat, fashioned much like the dark magician´s and many others spellcasters. The hat would  
be completely white if not for a few yellow stripes. He also wore a long white robe that covered even his whole body and had a silver, sparkling transparent cape. A magician would be incomplete without a staff, the one this guy carried was short and displayed a small spiky sun of metal at the top.

Daichi was short, those two however were even shorter, if he wasn´t shocked enough for seeing real live monsters, the boy could contemplate the fact he had to look down to talk them.

"Am I... Dreaming?" The best question he could formulate.

"Great, he has no clue what´s going on." Said the star-shaped monster. The mature voice from earlier.

"Should we take him to the Emperor?" The little magician asked seriously despite his playful tone.

Matsumoto tried pinching himself in order to wake up from the dream, but all he got in return was a small red spot on his arm. His eyes could hardly believe, but his instincts also said what he was seeing was real.

"You are monsters, right?" He finally asked.

"What a silly question, if you are a duelist you should know this already." Answered the spellcaster. Of course he already knew, he only had asked out of disbelief.

"What´s your name lad?" Inquired the star monster.

"I am Daichi Matsumoto." The boy replied.

"You might already know us, I am Hoshiningen and this here is the Sun Apprentice. Right now you are in the Sun Realm... I would love the chat with you, but we don´t have time, the Emperor is waiting for you. He can tell you everything about why you are here."

The idea was finally starting to sink in the boy´s head, he was in a world where duel monsters are real. Now that he was a little less surprised by seeing the monsters he could see the world around him, the light that shone upon the land was much brighter than in our world, and it wasn´t for no reason, not one, but three suns illuminated this world. In fact, there were a total of five suns in the Sun Realm, there was no night because they would never set at the same time.

The soil was all covered by green grass that seemed to sparkle. However not even a single tree could be seen nearby. Daichi looked to the sides only to see that the plains seemed to be almost endless, if not for a river far from there. In the direction they were headed, however he could see tall majestic white buildings that reflected the light of the many suns, it would appear beautiful if not for so blinding.

The boy didn´t notice when he started following the monsters towards the buildings as he was awed by what he was seeing, even though he could barely keep his eyes open due to the excessive light. He was lucky he had at least wore his cap before the duel with Shuuto because now he could use it to protect his eyes a little, however he was still wearing white pajamas and barefooted.

"Is the light bothering you?" Asked Hoshiningen never letting go of his wicked smile. It was hard to tell if this monster was good or bad.

"A little, yea." Matsumoto answered while scratching his hair through his cap.

"You will get used to it... Eventually." The star monster had an amused tone as he said those words.

Then, they crossed the first building, soon their surroundings would chane from endless grasslands from a town inhabited by monsters(the ground was still grass though).

There were many different kinds of monsters, from cute and small shining balls of light from knights who wore gray armor over all the body. They all looked at Daichi and the two monsters as they passed, but none of them seemed to be keen on interacting with them, until a blonde woman wearing a blue and white robe and a red hat approached them. She had her hands together as if in a prayer.

"So, this kid the one choosen by the Sun?" The woman spoke in a solemn tone.

"Yes, Mistress Doriado" Answered the Sun Apprenctice.

"You are Daichi Matsumoto aren´t you?"She inquired the boy while looking him in the eyes gently.

"How do you know me name?" At this moment he could only imagine she was stalking him while he introduced himself to Hoshiningen and the Sun Apprentice.

"Daichi, listen to what I am about to tell you, it is not only the denizens of the sun that have been awaiting for your coming. A very treasured friend of mine also longs for the day when you two reunite." For a while her serene face turned serious.

"Reunite? You mean I already know him? Who are you talking about?"

"I will tell you more, when the time is right, for now you should have your meeting with the Emperor. He will not be pleased if you keep him waiting."

Daichi could only nod. As if he wasn´t already in a very odd situation, now this Doriado had to come and say such mysterious things.

"Let´s go boy, the conversation is over."said Hoshiningen.

Matsumoto kept following the star and the little magician, his eyes and mind however were focused on the mistress he had just met and her words. He watched as she got distant from him, until she was finally out of sight.

"Aaand we are finally here, at the Sun Palace."The Sun Apprentice announced and pointed his hand towards the largest building in the to town. It was a large white fortress with four towers, just the front door was 10 feet large, what was pretty impressive considering it was made of gold. A pair of armored knights nearly as tall as the door guarded the castle entrance. Their whole bodies were covered in white armor, shining as it reflected the light of the three also wielded silver swords. One of them lowered his head to look at the group.

"Hail Sun Knight, we come escorting the guest the Emperor expects." Hoshiningen greeted the knight formally but without letting go of his twisted smile.

"I can see that Hoshiningen, but I cannot allow the two of you to enter. Only the boy will be allowed to enter the castle." Replied the knight in that tone only authorities know how to use.

"Tch, I guess that´s goodbye for now kid" The star-shaped monster didn´t give a thought before turning his back and walking away.

"Uh...See ya Daichi." The Sun Apprencitce waved and left after the Hoshiningen.

"Now that they are gone...Its time for you to come inside" Having said this the Sun Knight touched the door and it opened with a creak."Come"

And they both entered the castle, the other knight kept guarding the door without having moved an inch. Matsumoto followed the armored monster in, more because he didn´t know what else to do than anything else.

Inside the castle there was a large room, a floating yellow orb rested in the center and illuminated the place, there were a pair spiral stairways in the left and right corner, and three doors in the wall at the bottom of the room. The ground was covered in red carpet and the walls in the same old white paint.

"So, the Supernova Dragon chose a kid like you...I suppose this will make it easier for me." The Sun Knight voice had changed completely, before it was just a might authoritarian voice, now he had a eerie and menacing tone.

The Knight turned to Daichi.

"What do you mean?" The boy could notice something was strange, but he wasn´t ready for what he was about to hear.

"I mean that I will eliminate you, prepare to die." The monster said coldly and pointed his sword to the boy. 


End file.
